


hot cuddles

by fichuntie



Series: Steve and tony mit era [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Disobeying Orders, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sharing a Bed, Smut, Very Very Mild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 00:05:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13329285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fichuntie/pseuds/fichuntie
Summary: Steve gets back from classes and cuddles Tony. When Tony next wakes up things get a bit hotter.//I still struggle w writing smut but I'm trying, ok





	hot cuddles

Steve curled up next to Tony, carefully untucking the duvet. He didn’t know how Tony could live most of his life in tank tops in the super air conditioned lab, but then need a blanket burrito. But Steve also didn’t understand the need for red silk sheets; sometimes Steve was reminded how different their upbringing was, but the cool softness contrasted perfectly with the warm hands that Tony wrapped around him. Tony shifted to face Steve once he managed to slide into the bed next to him. His wavy hair was pushed back, tempting Steve to run his fingers through it. 

 

“You’re back,” Tony murmured, a little groggy and raspy.

 

“Yeah, I dropped off all my portfolio pieces,” Steve said. “Now let me in.”

 

Tony narrowed his eyes, pulling the blankets back around him. His knees knocked up against Steve’s but the blow was softened a bit by the duvet. Still, Steve pulled his hand back out of Tony’s hair which only made Tony look grumpier.

 

“You’re going to have cold toes,” Tony hissed. 

 

“You love my cold toes.”

 

The duvet consumed even Tony’s face. “No, I don’t,” the blanket insisted. 

 

Steve sighed. Clearly, Tony wasn’t as long as sleep as he’d thought, if he was this insistent. “Fine, I’ll get tea before I lay down.”

 

The blanket grabbed his waist, uncurling from the protective ball. 

 

“You can’t go. You can bring your cold toes, even.”

 

Steve quickly burrowed back under the blanket, right into the space that Tony opened for him. He even tucked his feet into a corner of the duvet rather than against Tony’s. Tony settled into their usually orientation, pulling one of Steve’s hand over his heart and the other migrating around Tony’s waist. Tony nuzzled against Steve, holding onto the hand over his heart like a favorite pillow. Steve couldn’t deny the pleasure of this warmth, even if he still didn’t understand the joy Tony got from his overpriced vices.  
Steve drifted into a quiet thread of thought, lulled into a peaceful place by the gentle sound of Tony’s slow breaths and the rise and fall of his chest against Steve’s hand. If Tony moved enough to distract him from the calm, a slight tug on his waist settled him back down. Steve planned his next steps for the display of his portfolio. Tony fell back asleep quickly, clearly still tired from his last all nighter. But Steve didn’t need to sleep so early in the evening. He was content with the chance to hold Tony so close, safe and happy. 

 

After half an hour, Tony seemed to wake up a bit. He shuffled his feet out from under the blankets and duvet, stretching away from the radiator heat of Steve. With a little grumble, he turned to check the time and alerts on the display screen by the bed. Tony quickly flipped a few notifications aside before relaxing a little closer to Steve. His curls were a riotous mess and the usually perfect stubble a little longer than preferred. Even his tank top was unruly: ruched up to show his abs and the low promise of the silky pajama bottoms. That was one benefit of Tony’s admitted narcissism. Steve couldn’t resting a hand there. Both of them were sleep warm, but Tony’s tan skin felt just a little cooler. Maybe from the air let in from his stretch. Another hand joined, a gentle morning exploration. 

 

Steve brushed Tony’s nipple with his knuckles, watching as the rosy buds hardened. Tony lifted his hand towards Steve’s, twisting towards the touch. Steve lay his hand over Tony’s, guiding both their hands to rest over Tony’s heaving chest. His other hand traced the line of Tony’s collarbone made prominent by his strain and the dim lighting. When Steve glanced up to see Tony’s face, he was completely amazed: Tony’s usual sardonic face was gone. So was the grumbly just woken Tony. Tony’s face was a rapture of feeling, his brows lifting and hazel eyes half closed but twinkling. 

 

With a pat on Tony’s hand, Steve lowered both his hands to trace his sides. Steve’s large hands could almost cover the whole front expanse of Tony’s torso. Tony had the build of a gymnast; usually Steve was caught up in the muscular arms built up by hours machining, but Tony’s triangle back was its own feat. Tony’s abs trembled under the attention as Steve gently scratched the outline of each. Sam and Wilson might call Steve ‘dorito,’ but both Steve’s hands could almost bridge Tony’s tight waist. God, it got him hot to feel both the expanse of muscle and the fragility of Tony under his hands.  
Tony wriggled again. He seemed to be unable to contain himself as Steve teased every inch of his chest and stomach, migrating up and down, again and again. With each pass over his sides, Steve felt his own body tremble in sympathetic excitement. But Steve refused to return his attention to the aching nipples that he’d begun with.

 

“Please, Steve, I’m really dying here,” Tony finally managed, his own hands lifting from where Steve had placed them. 

 

“Really?” Steve laughed. He moved Tony’s hands back to rest on his chest, tweaking Tony’s pink nipples with Tony’s own fingers. Tony whined, but didn’t move his hands away even as the pressure increased. 

 

“Play with them for me, ok?”

 

Tony nodded, his fingers complying. 

 

Steve slipped his hands lower, resting first on the dimples of Tony’s lower back before tracing around to the v of his legs. He kneaded the soft skin there with his left hand as his right migrated even lower. 

 

Steve was lucky to have a boyfriend with such a great ass. Like, truly the American dream was being fulfilled every time he could grab it. His thumbs pressed in as his fingers kneaded the muscle there. Feeling the smooth of Tony’s pajamas on the back of his hands as he gripped and released, feeling the hot body underneath him was building his arousal. 

 

Tony whined helplessly. He tried to buck against the weight of Steve’s body, spreading his feet for some hope of leverage. Tony squeezed his eyes, the pinch of his nails over his nipples almost too much. Steve peered up, entranced by the spreading pink blush that was only outdone by Tony’s stimulated nipples. 

 

Finally, he aligned his body with the push of Tony’s. Steve could feel his own cock leak in his pajamas, the slick almost making the pants stick to him. He ground down against Tony as he slid his hand around an ass cheek. With each squeeze, he pressed against Tony.

 

“Steve, c’mon,” Tony complained. He was sweaty, a stray lock of hair pressed against his forehead. His hands had paused, reaching up towards Steve’s body rather than following his orders. 

 

“Get the lube then,” Steve murmured in his ear, barely pausing the push and pull of their bodies.

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr is fichuntie](https://fichuntie.tumblr.com/)


End file.
